


YS-C57lostwords

by misonoc



Series: 失落の文字 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misonoc/pseuds/misonoc





	YS-C57lostwords

晚宴在下个星期三。  
正如容晔所说，白律的工作的确不多，开车将容晔送到地方之后，基本就没他什么事了，只是容晔的终端暂时在他那里放着。  
大约是不喜欢晚宴中途被打扰。  
晚宴进行到一半的时候，正在外面透气的白律被告知把准备替换的衣服送到某间更衣室。  
这是正常事件，宴会上人员众多，不小心被酒水汤汁洒到衣服上的话。所以出门之前，是多带了一套备用衣服的。  
白律以为是容晔需要，匆匆忙忙赶到更衣室，敲开门，“衣服我拿来了。”  
里面一阵安静，过了一会儿，响起一个懒洋洋的，有些熟悉的声音，“是你啊。”  
“啊？”白律愣了一下，抬头一看，站在更衣室里，脱光了上身的，是陆戍州。  
他脸上的表情顿时一僵，慌张退后一步，连声道歉：“对不起，我走错了！”  
“没错。”陆戍州上前一把将青年扯进更衣室，随手锁上门，把人压在落地镜上，“是我衣服被那小子弄脏了，他让你来送衣服的。”  
“怎、怎么会……”白律结巴起来，挣扎了一下，被陆戍州捉住双手按在头顶上方。  
陆戍州笑了一声，贴近青年耳边，空闲的一只手沿着青年脊椎的骨节下滑，“傻了吧唧的。容晔说给我送一份大礼，你以为这份大礼是谁？总不能是他自己。”  
“可、可是，可是你不是……不是不会来吗……”白律用力抻着脖子，试图避开陆戍州的近距离接触。  
“我没那么说。”陆戍州的手掌从青年腰后绕过，手臂用力一带，将青年整个环进怀里。手指灵活地解开皮带，探入敞开的西裤中，不期然摸到棉质内裤的手感。  
“有女朋友吗？”陆戍州剥开内裤的边缘，故意缓慢地挤进去一根手指，在腿根内侧来回摩挲着。  
“没、没有……”白律挣扎着，是几乎要哭出来的语气，“放、放开我……”  
“老实点。”陆戍州警告了一句，抽出手掌，轻松把青年翻转过去，让他正对着镜子趴在上面。一把扯开青年的裤子，挺翘的臀部含着一条沟壑幽深的缝隙展露在更衣室的灯光下。  
陆戍州拍拍那两个白生生的屁股蛋儿，更衣室传来两声清晰的“啪啪”声。他低笑一声，“带东西了吗？”  
白律瑟瑟发抖，反抗不能，“什、什么……”  
“润滑剂，套子啊。”陆戍州伸手按在臀缝里，上下摩挲着，“都没有？”  
“没、没有……”白律全身紧绷，用力缩紧着身上每一块肌肉，好像这样他就可以缩小到能从陆戍州的手掌里逃出去一样。  
“看来容晔是想让我把你弄死在这里。”摩挲的手指触到褶皱集中的一点，不顾小口的阻拦，用力挤了进去。被按在身下的青年身体骤然一僵，不知道是因为害怕还是屈辱，终于颤抖起来。  
“别怕，放松点。”陆戍州笑道，对待小处男他还是稍微有那么一点耐心的。不过这耐心坚持不了多久，强行挤入两根手指，匆匆扩张后，陆戍州扶着自己那根压在青年入口处，就要提枪上阵。  
龟头缓缓顶入。只是一个开始，青年已能感受到即将被撕裂的预感。他抖着声音，试图求饶。可惜后面的男人并不理会，继续用自己的速度缓慢开拓着这条初次迎接外物的隧道。  
“笃笃笃——”  
一连声敲门声，陆戍州一皱眉，还没说什么，门外已响起他的下属的声音，“红先生？红先生，您在吗？”  
语气匆忙，似乎十分焦急。  
陆戍州放开青年，一边拉上裤子拉链，一边对外面道：“什么事？”  
那下属直接推开门走进来，看见瑟瑟发抖蹲在一旁的青年没有一点意外神色，随手拿起衣服替陆戍州穿上，附在陆戍州耳边低声而快速地说了几句。  
陆戍州穿衣服的动作一顿，脸色顿时变得难看起来，眉头紧皱，脸上快速地闪过一丝狠戾。这点变化不过瞬间，他迅速套上衣服，快步走出更衣室。  
更衣室外面的走廊灯光显得昏沉而暧昧，像是不明朗的天气。宴客厅的灯光就显得格外刺目。


End file.
